Kisah Anak Seorang Guru dan Anak seorang pemilik yayasan
by The Knight Enzo
Summary: Kakashi punya anak bernama Enzo! Dan anak nya bersahabat dengan seorang anak pemilik yayasan sekolah nya yang ternyata adalah murid Kakashi dahulu! Bagaimanakah kelanjutan ceritanya? OOC, OC, Gaje, maklum masih baru Mohon bantuannya XD


Di suatu pagi yang cerah dimana matahari bersinar terang, sebuah keluarga bahagia sedang bersiap-siap untuk memulai hari yang baru. Keluarga yang terdiri dari Ayah, Ibu, dan dua orang anak laki-laki itu adalah Keluarga Hatake. Dengan sang Ayah yang bernama Hatake Kakashi, Sang Ibu Hatake Anko, dan si kakak beradik Erza dan Enzo Hatake.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan bagi keluarga Hatake. Hari ini sang kakak-Erza-akan pergi ke Inggris untuk melanjutkan pendidikan nya ke jenjang kuliah. Ya..Erza mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bisa kuliah di salah satu kampus terkenal di Inggris. Erza memang anak yang jenius dan berbakat dalam bidang olahraga begitu juga adik nya-Enzo-dia juga jenius dan berbakat dalam bidang musik. Itu semua tidak lepas dari peran kedua orang tua mereka Kakashi dan Anko. Kakashi dan Anko memberikan kebebasan bagi Erza dan Enzo untuk memilih jalan yang akan mereka pilih.

Dan hari ini Kakashi, Anko, serta Enzo akan mengantar Erza pergi ke bandara.

Sesampai nya di bandara...

"Sampai jumpa kakak, jangan lupakan aku yah! Dan juga jangan lupa bawakan aku oleh-oleh gitar dari sana yaa." Kata Enzo yang memang senang bermain gitar.

"Hati-hati ya nak, jaga dirimu disana. Sering-sering lah memberi kabar." Pesan Anko

"Dan... Raih mimpimu disana nak! Jangan lupakan bapak mu yang tua ini, dan mungkin di Inggris sana banyak wanita cantik yang bisa kau jadikan pacar." Sambung Kakashi dengan nada lucu.

"Apa kau ini Kakashi! Mengajarkan anak mu yang tidak baik, sudah jangan dengarkan kata ayah mu ini, lebih baik kau pergi sebelum pesawat nya meninggalkan mu." Tegas Anko.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Ayah, Ibu dan juga adik kecil ku ini." Ungkap Erza

Setelah Erza pergi keluarga Hatake pun mulai kembali dengan kesibukannya masing-masing. Kakashi pergi mengantarkan Enzo ke sekolah baru nya-Ya..Enzo baru saja memasuki jenjang pendidikan SMA dan hari ini dia akan memulai hari nya sebagai pelajar SMA di Konoha High School.

Sesampai nya di Konoha High School...

"Sampai jumpa nak. Belajar lah yang baik, dan jika kau menyukai seseorang di sini cerita lah kepada ayah mu ini, mungkin saja ayah mu ini bisa membantu." Ujar Kakashi bercanda.

"Heh, ayah ini daritadi membicarakan perempuan saja. Nanti kulaporkan ke Ibu lho." Ungkap Enzo dengan sedikit kesal.

"Ayah kan Cuma bercanda jangan di anggap terlalu serius dong, sudah cepat masuk nanti kau terlambat." Jawab Kakashi.

"Baiklah Ayah." Jawab Enzo.

Enzo pun memasuki gerbang sekolah dan menuju kelas baru nya.

Saat Enzo sedang berjalan menuju kelas baru nya, tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seseorang yang ternyata adalah Akemi Uchiha anak dari Sasuke dan Sakura Uchiha pemilik yayasan sekolah Konoha High School ini.

"Eh... Maaf aku tidak sengaja menabrak mu, maaf..." Ungkap Enzo

"Ah, tidak apa-apa harus nya aku yang meminta maaf aku sedang terburu-buru karena ku kira aku sudah terlambat." Jawab Akemi

"Baiklah, maaf kan aku juga yaa. Eh! Kamu itu Akemi Uchiha anak pemilik yayasan di sekolah ini kan? " Tanya Enzo

" Ya, perkenalkan aku Akemi dan jangan berkata kalau aku ini anak pemilik yayasan dong! Panggil saja aku Akemi, yang pemilik yayasan kan orang tua ku bukan aku! Dan siapa nama mu? " Tanya Akemi balik.

"Eh, baiklah Akemi, nama ku Enzo Hatake. Salam kenal." Jawab Enzo.

"Oh, kamu itu anak nya Paman Kakashi ya?" Tanya Akemi kembali

"Ya, darimana kau tau nama ayah ku?" Tanya Enzo

"Ayah ku sering bercerita kalau dulu dia memiliki guru yang bernama Hatake Kakashi, kata ayahku guru nya itu dulu adalah orang yang humoris dan menjadi guru favorit di angkatan ayah ku dan desas-desus nya guru nya itu sering membawa dan membaca buku berwarna oranye yang katanya adalah buku yang tidak baik." Jawab Akemi

"Eh, iya ayahku dulu memang guru dan dia memang sering membaca buku bersampul oranye itu. Tak kusangka kalau ayah ku memiliki murid secerdas ayah mu." Ungkap Enzo.

"Ya, ayo kita ke kelas sebelum terlambat" Ajak Akemi.

"Ayo!" Jawab Enzo.

Dan, di rumah keluarga Hatake

"Permisi..."

"Ya, siapa?" Tanya Kakashi

Kakashi pun membukakan pintu untuk si tamu yang tidak di ketahui siapa.

"Hai guru! Apa kabar?" Ungkap si tamu yang ternyata adalah Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki.

"Eh, kalian siapa ya?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Ah, guru jangan bercanda dong kami ini adalah murid mu Naruto dan Sasuke." Jawab Naruto.

" Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingat siapa kalian." Jawab Kakashi dengan wajah bingung nya.

Kedua murid Kakashi pun sweatdrop

"Ah, jahat kali kau guru. Sampai-sampai melupakan murid mu ini." Ungkap Naruto dengan wajah kesal.

"Hahaha, kalian kena jebakanmu, aku masih ingat dengan kalian kok." Jawab Kakashi dengan tertawa lebar.

"Ah, kebiasaan guru selalu mengerjai orang." Ungkap Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ya.. maaf lah, mari masuk. Ada keperluan apa kalian ke sini? Tanya Kakashi.

"Jadi begini, saat ini aku dan Naruto adalah pemilik yayasan Konoha High School dan kudengar bahwa anak guru bersekolah di Konoha High School." Terang Sasuke.

"Wah kalian hebat bisa jadi pemilik yayasan sekolah elite itu, tentu saja itu berkat aku yang menjadi guru kalian. Dan tentu saja kalian masih kalah dibandingkan dengan ku, fhufhufhu. Ungkap Kakashi dengan nada sombong nya tapi terdengar bercanda.

"Apa katamu saja deh guru." Jawab Naruto.

"Lalu tadi kau bilang anakku juga bersekolah di KHS. Ya, memang benar. Memang kenapa? Apa anakku membuat masalah." Tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak, kami hanya ingin membiyayai anak mu selama bersekolah di KHS, hitung-hitung tanda terimakasih kami terhadap guru." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot Sasuke. Kalau kau membiyai sekolah anakku yang ada nanti kau malah bangkrut." Jawab Kakashi dengan tertawa.

"Tidak kok, anggap saja ini salah satu kebaikan kami untuk guru." Jawab Sasuke

"Baiklah kalau kalian memaksa daripada nanti kalian memohon-mohon sampai sungkem-sungkem di depanku seperti yang ada di tv." Jawab Kakashi masih dengan tawa nya.

"Ah Guru ini bilang saja kau langsung menerimanya tidak usah pake acara menolak gitu." Ungkap Naruto dengan seenaknya.

"Wah, ternyata aku ketahuan ya." Jawab Kakashi dengan tawa nya yang semakin melebar.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun hanya bisa Sweatdrop.

Di Konoha High School...

"TRING...TRING...TRING"

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi anak-anak pun mulai keluar dari kelas dan menuju kek kantin.

Enzo dan Akemi pun juga sedang menuju kantin untuk makan siang.

Saat sedang menuju kantin Akemi bertanya kepada Enzo.

"Enzo, kamu mau masuk ekskul apa disini?" Tanya Akemi.

"Hmm... mungkin aku akan mengikuti ekskul Taekwondo dan Musik. Bagaimana dengan mu?" Jawab Enzo yang disertai dengan pertanyaan juga.

"Wah keren, kalau aku sih ingin ikut ekskul cheerleader" Jawab Akemi.


End file.
